Talk:StarCannon
Inspiration I've removed Demonstar from the inspiration section of the infobox. I'll gladly see it back there if anyone can show me why StarCannon is based on Demonstar and not any other vertical top down scrolling shooter. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 16:02, 1 March 2008 (UTC) I semi-understand the rationale for putting Xevious on the grounds of it being one of the first in the genre, but the true inspiration could be any of hundreds of games. The anonymous editor does have a point. OrbFu 10:17, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :This discussion goes beyond StarCannon, as it affects all games. If you want to start a discussion about whether we should link to the genre, the first game of the genre, or both, then...erm... :... :...I guess that would belong in the forums? Yeah, then it can be archived for future reference. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 10:42, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Weapon pics I am a funorb member and could get pictures of the highest level upgrade of each cannon. I would like confermation that I should take the pics, before I post them just to get them deleted. Artwich 10:00, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :Fully upgraded weapons are huge. Like, screen-fillingly excessive. It might be difficult to find room for them, even if we find a suitable location within the article. If you want to try it, you're welcome to, but there's no point adding images just for the sake of it, so if a really ideal location is not found, the image will be deleted. Perhaps when the article is expanded further a more suitable location will be made apparent. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 11:37, 18 March 2008 (UTC) ::You are probably right... I will get a picture of the xenon beam though... Artwich 16:55, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :::As they are virtually identical, I've removed the larger image as it imposes into the "rewind module" section. Good work, though. I'll leave the image for a few days in case you can find a better use for it (one that doesn't squish the rest of the article); I'll delete it on the 21st (or thereabouts). JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:01, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I just became a member, and I played and beat StarCannon on Easy, using Lance the whole time. I found that the highest-power form of it is not very big, it's just a column. Aik Hui 08:52, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Pulse and Helix are much bigger. Can't have one without the others really. Also, you can't get to the end on Easy. The further-upgraded ones, which you can only reach on higher difficulties, are wider, I think (I don't play any more). JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 09:23, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Xenon beam This is what it should be. :) http://img397.imageshack.us/img397/8251/xenonbeamwz7.png JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 19:15, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Hidden Achievement typo? Should Zenon Warrior be spelt Xenon Warrior? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue 03:26, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :Don't know. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 06:49, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::Nice to see that the spelling is sorted. I now want to confirm that the part in bold is actually the in-game description. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 06:50, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::I've just discovered confirmation that the achievement is called Zenon Warrior. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 13:41, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Achievement Image Trivia I think the new trivia about the Complete stage __ on Hard achievement images is really strange, because for the first 3 achievements, the order of the place in the background is Earth, then Space, then another Planet. It used to be like that for the next 3 as well. Any idea why? 19118219 Talk 09:29, 22 October 2008 (UTC) (I am sure about the High5 Fighter and Interceptor ones, because that change made sense =P) I figured it out: the Outer Space background on the image refers to Stage 2, the Other Planet refers to Stage 3, and the Earth is any other stage (e.g. 1 & 4) 19118219 Talk 09:29, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Top 10 Games Notice the logo of StarCannon on the Top 10 Games section is different? 19118219 Talk 06:55, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Boss health? Should we figure out how many shots are required to beat a boss? [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 11:41, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :Finding the hits required would be useful for all ships. I think the easiest way to figure it out is first find the number of points given per hit (varies with difficulty), figure out the points given for the kill, and then divide the points by the points per hit to find its health. -- 03:33, December 26, 2009 (UTC)